


erva mate e altri tipi di tè zuccherati

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Schweiden Adlers are a sort of big family, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: “Con lo zucchero non provi il vero sapore del tè" gli risponde Wakatoshi, inginocchiandosi davanti al tavolino, per poi sedersi, proprio accanto a Kourai-kun. "Un po' di amaro non ha mai ucciso nessuno."Nicolás si inumidisce le labbra. “Per noi brasiliani" dice. "La vita è già troppo amara così. Il tè, come il caffè, deve essere dolce, come il mare, la musica..."“...e la famiglia" finisce Brayan.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Nicolas Romero, Nicolas Romero & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Nicolas Romero Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: HQ Minor Teams Fanweek 2020





	erva mate e altri tipi di tè zuccherati

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [erva mate and other sweetened teas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154129) by [Mitskirise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitskirise/pseuds/Mitskirise)



> TECNICAMENTE STO USANDO COMPARSA NUMERO UNO DELLA NAZIONALE BRASILIANA CHE COMPARE NEL 383 E POI ANCHE ALLA FINE PROPRIO A FIANCO DI ROMERO, solo che di lui non sappiamo niente, quindi vabbè. Ho sempre voluto scrivere degli Adlers, vediamo di farlo più spesso!

  
Brayan alza lo sguardo verso di lui, prima di guardarsi intorno e accarezzarsi la fronte, con una risata nervosa, che non ha molto a che fare con lui e con la sua personalità. Incrocia le gambe, sotto il tavolino e ci pianta i gomiti sopra, mentre Nicolás, che più o meno sa dove questi sguardi vogliono andare a parare, sospira e accarezza la testa di Rubens, seduto sulle sue ginocchia.  
  
La serata è stata -di sicuro _una serata._ E i ragazzi sono stati dolci, di sicuro più socievoli di quanto siano nei giorni di lavoro e hanno provato a parlare di più. In uno slancio di coraggio, Tobio ha provato a parlare e fare domande a Brayan in un miscuglio di lingue (giapponese, inglese, c'era del portoghese che forse Shoyo gli ha fatto masticare, ma che scadeva nello spagnolo, molto spesso) e con dei gesti. Davanti al suo piatto di feijoada, balbettava parole straniere, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, facendo domande, allargando così tanto le braccia da colpire, a volte, Kourai-kun, intento invece a studiare Brayan e la sua postura, per imitarla. Sono stati adorabili, i più piccoli, pensa Nicolás, accarezzando i capelli ricci di Rubens, che continua a mangiare i resti della carne, rosicchiando gli ossi come se non vedesse cibo da giorni. Sì, sono stati tutti adorabili, pensa di nuovo, abbracciando suo figlio, che grugnisce, infastidito da questo movimento.  
  
I ragazzi sono stati gentili. Brayan è uno dei migliori giocatori di pallavolo mondiale, un alzatore di tutto rispetto che, secondo quello che ha detto Fukuro, prima di bruciarsi con la teglia che lui stesso aveva portato (“Hai detto di portare qualcosa, ho portato qualcosa -da preparare a casa tua ”), ed erano tutti emozionati di conoscerlo e speravano di fare bella figura. Fukuro ha continuato a ripetere che Tobio non smetteva di parlare dell'immensa tecnica di Brayan Azevedo, e Kourai-kun lo voleva convincere a far cadere in trappola Brayan per farlo giocare con loro. Fukuro ha sospirato. No, sì, si è anche scusato. Sperava di fare bella figura, ma forse col tipo di compagni di squadra che si ritrovano, non è una cosa possibile. Nicolás ha riso, a sentirlo parlare. I suoi compagni di squadra sono perfetti. Non li avrebbe presentati a Brayan se non lo fossero stati. E anche Brayan _-perfetto._ Non un difetto, non una parola fuori posto. Nicolás non ha mai provato così tanto amore verso un gruppo di persone riunite tutte insieme.  
  
Al di fuori della sua famiglia, certo.  
  
“Pensavo di doverti venire a raccogliere col cucchiaino" gli dice Brayan. Muove i piedi sotto il tavolo. Ha un sorriso che gli va da orecchio a orecchio. "Da piccolo piangevi sempre quando dormivi da solo."  
  
Nicolás arriccia il naso. Passa la mano sulla testa di Rubens, che si gira verso di lui, con la bocca sporca di carne e salse e fagioli neri, le guance un po' arrossate. “Papi" lo chiama divertito Nicolás, scompigliandogli un altro po' i capelli. "Mi lasci solo col _tio_ per qualche secondo? Vai a giocare di là?"  
  
Rubens sbatte le palpebre. Lancia uno sguardo veloce a Brayan, prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia e girarsi verso suo padre. “No” è la sua risposta che sembra essere stata molto ben pensata, e molto convinta. Detta in giapponese. Rubens arriccia il naso, prende la maglietta di Nicolás con le mani sporche di cibo. Le sue dita sono così piccole che la pressione che fa sullo stomaco mentre si aggrappa a lui, con la sicurezza che solo i bambini possono avere. “ _Papa_ non deve avere paura. _Papa_ non dorme da solo” finisce di dire, girandosi verso Brayan. Di nuovo, ha risposto in perfetto giapponese, tranne per la parola papà. Quella rimane ben ancorata nella sua memoria, lampeggiante, importante.  
  
Rubens non sembra trovare nulla di sbagliato nel mischiare portoghese e giapponese. Ha trovato molto buffo Tobio e il suo gesticolare. Ha tradotto tante parole per Wakatoshi, chiedendo in cambio dei pezzi di carne. Ma, per quanto lo possano rimproverare, o per quanto gli dicano che deve scegliere una sola lingua in cui parlare, Rubens non riesce a non chiamare Nicolás _papa._ Non _outosan_. _Outosan_ sono i papà degli altri, sono delle persone sconosciute, _papa_ invece è _papa_ , ha spiegato una volta, quando Nicolás è andato a prenderlo dal dopo-scuola. Si rifiuta di usare l'hiragana, quando scrive _papa_. È qualcos'altro, gli ha ripetuto, mostrandogli un disegno di loro due, per mano, davanti a un campo da pallavolo. _Papa non va mai via._  
  
Ma sta usando sempre meno il portoghese. Ogni giorno, una parola in meno. Ogni giorno, come se fosse una maledizione. Forse, però, è meglio così.  
  
Brayan lancia uno sguardo pieno di rimprovero a Nicolás, che decide invece di dare un bacio trai ricci di Rubens. “Stiamo bene, qui" decide di rispondere a Brayan, posando il mento sulla spalla di suo figlio. "Siamo calmi, qui."  
  
Brayan assottiglia lo sguardo. Poi abbassa gli occhi e sospira, facendo scivolare giù dal tavolo il gomito, per sospirare con una pesantezza triste. “Allora diciamo che speravo di doverti venire a prendere col cucchiaino, anche se questo mi rende il cattivo.” Si gratta la nuca, schiocca la lingua contro il palato. Ed eppure è stato Brayan a dirgli di accettare un lavoro il più lontano possibile da Saô Paolo, almeno per questi anni, per poter stare con Rubens e per poter guadagnare e per poter fare quello che ama, aveva detto. _Tuo figlio ha bisogno di un padre,_ aveva detto. _Se per riaverlo lo devi portare via, vattene._  
  
Rubens non è interessato alla conversazione tra Brayan e Nicolás. Aveva fatto i capricci perché lui voleva mangiare il churrasco, con tutta la carne sempre e solo per lui. Adesso è intento a capire cosa può continuare a mangiare e cosa no. Per lui è la scelta più importante in questo mondo, adesso, tutto il resto passa in secondo piano. Sembra felice. Mangiare e giocare lo rendono il bambino più felice del mondo e quando sorride a voce alta coi denti che devono ancora spuntare dalle gengive, al posto di quelli da latte, Nicolás pensa... si chiede...  
  
Nicolás si chiede sempre se Rubens si è reso conto della mancanza di sua madre, o cosa ha pensato, quando suo padre lo ha portato dall'altra parte del mondo, con solo uno zaino e un cappello troppo leggero per affrontare il freddo giapponese. Si chiede se si è reso conto, durante quei mesi dopo un divorzio non così tranquillo, che suo padre è stato distante, che, come Alexandra, non lo voleva vedere spesso in giro per casa. A volte, non lo voleva vedere per niente, come se fosse stato arrabbiato e cercasse qualcuno a cui dare la colpa e avesse deciso di darla a un bambino innocente. A suo figlio, per di più. Forse è per questo che Rubens si aggrappa così a lui, quando si muovono da una parte all'altra della città. Sa che Nicolás è capace di distogliere lo sguardo e non cercarlo più. E questa è una colpa troppo grande, sulle spalle di un padre.  
  
Rubens mangia la sua carne, con le mani, mordendo come se non conoscesse la buona educazione. Nicolás e Brayan glielo lasciano fare. Finché non c'è nessuno intorno a loro, sono d'accordo nel pensare che Rubens rimanga un bimbo libero, selvaggio. Che il resto arrivi dopo. Il galateo, la buona educazione -che arrivi dopo.  
  
“Non hai più intenzione di tornare a casa?” chiede Brayan, spingendo sulla superficie del tavolo dei fazzoletti, perché Rubens si pulisca la faccia, quando ha finito. “Lascia perdere la vecchietta. Tua madre sta bene, è pimpante. A me non ci pensi? Neanche io riuscivo a dormire la notte, da solo.”  
  
Nicolás sbatte le palpebre. Le sbatte velocemente, come se si sentisse colpito da qualcosa. Rubens alza lo sguardo verso il tio e poi verso il suo papa. Lascia andare la carne che tiene in mano. Brayan continua a guardare Nicolás negli occhi, non si distrae, né si tira indietro.  
  
Sono cresciuti nello stesso quartiere, Nicolás e Brayan, a poche strade di differenza, si trovavano a salire le scale di cemento con i piedi scalzi per andare a prendere acqua dai negozi della città più in alto e avevano fatto del non essersi parlati fino all'età della loro adolescenza una specie di medaglio d'onore, portata con orgoglio, anche se l'orgoglio ha poco a che fare con questa testardaggine. Il moreno e il louro. I due ragazzi (gli unici) che giocavano a pallavolo piuttosto che a calcio. E tutti si aspettavano che questo li unisse. Tutti si aspettavano che diventassero amici per questo. Era irritante. Anche un po' divertente. _Di giocatore di pallavolo può essercene solo uno qui intorno,_ gli aveva detto durante un tramonto, sulla cima delle scale, Nicolás. Come se la pallavolo non fosse un gioco di squadra. Brayan aveva risposto correndo su per quelle scale, con i suoi piedi scalzi, per sfidarlo -come se la pallavolo non fosse uno sport di squadra.  
  
Erano già amici, così. Erano anche solo due bambini. Nicolás era un bambino anche quando ha avuto Rubens, a pensarci bene. E, se Brayan non fosse stato sempre con lui, a consigliarlo, a guidarlo, a volergli bene, di sicuro Nicolás non si sarebbe ripreso il suo ruolo da padre. E non avrebbe mantenuto il suo amore per la pallavolo, il suo carattere festoso. Per ritrovare la sua calma e la sua pace, Romero doveva andare via da Saô Paolo. Almeno per un po'. Anche se questo lo aveva separato da Brayan, il suo primo rivale, il suo vecchio amico che non ha mai chiesto niente, solo un sorriso, un po' di pace, una vittoria, quando giocavano dalla stessa parte del campo.  
  
“Tu vuoi che io torni?” gli chiede Nicolás, con un tono dubbioso, non è sicuro di cosa vorrebbe sentire adesso, che risposta sia la più adeguata. Lo vuole accanto? Vuole che lui...? “Cosa...?” inizia a chiedere, ma viene interrotto dal suono improvviso del campanello della porta, seguito da un borbottio che sembra voler essere incessante.  
  
“Kourai-san" sussurra Rubens, portandosi entrambe le mani sulle labbra. Poi si alza di scatto, inciampa sulle sue stesse pantofole e, per non cadere in avanti, calcia indietro e corre verso la porta, incurante di aver appena fatto male a suo padre (ragazzino di...)  
  
Nicolàs fa appena in tempo a girarsi, per vedere Kourai-kun, Wakatoshi e Tobio alla porta, che salutano con la mano Rubens, ben coperti nei loro giubotti, con il naso arrossato e qualche fiocco di neve trai capelli e la sciarpa.  
  
“Romero-san" inizia Kourai-kun, scompigliando in modo distratto i capelli di Rubens, mentre si toglie le scarpe con movimenti precisi dei piedi. "Allora Romero-san, odiamo doverti disturbare e non lo faremmo mai se -però. Dobbiamo prendere il treno. Dovevamo. E Ushiwaka fa: non vi preoccupate, so dove stiamo andando. Ci fa girare e girare e girare per queste tre stupide strade e niente. Allora chiedo a Tobio e Tobio..." Entra in casa con i calzini bianchi e un passo pesante. "Tobio."  
  
“La mia mappa si è bagnata" fa sapere Tobio, mostrando un foglio di carta che si sgretola tra le sue mani. Fa un cenno a Rubens che gli prende la mano e dondola le loro braccia insieme. Tobio sembra solo essere molto confuso. Alza lo sguardo verso Nicolás.  
  
_“La sua mappa si è bagnata"_ ripete Kourai-kun con un pizzico di melodrammaticità in più. Nicolás si porta una mano sulle labbra, per nascondere una risata. "E io qui sono venuto con Fukuro, che mi ha abbandonato, e non stavo guardando le strade e l'unica strada che conoscevo di sicuro era solo quella per tornare qui." Si siede al tavolino, gettandosi per terra con un tonfo pesante. "Mi dispiace." Incrocia le braccia e sbuffa. "Non ho la più pallida idea di come riportarli a casa." Lancia uno sguardo a Brayan e, di nuovo, raddrizza la schiena, imitando la sua postura, come se questo lo rendesse, in qualche modo, più forte.  
  
Wakatoshi sistema con cura le scarpe davanti alla porta, fa un cenno con la testa, per chiedere il permesso di entrare in casa.  
  
“Non è un problema” risponde Nicolás, con un sorriso. Lancia un'occhiata a Brayan, che sta cercando di seguire la conversazione, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, e sospira. “Possiamo bere del té tutti insieme.”  
  
Wakatoshi si sta togliendo la giacca, con dei gesti lenti, ma questo non lo ferma dal commentare. “Metti troppo zucchero nel tè, Romero-san.” Poi torna a sistemare le giacche di Tobio e Kourai-kun all'entrata.  
  
“Ah, è vero" esclama Kourai-kun, facendo sobbalzare tutti in salotto. "Io lo voglio senza zucchero. Lo posso avere senza zucchero? Tobio-kun, dovresti aiutare Romero-san a preparare il tè."  
  
Tobio assottiglia lo sguardo. Rubens sta continuando a dondolare le loro mani unite. “No" risponde, scandendo bene le sue parole "Fallo tu."  
  
“Non ti preoccupare, Tobio" cerca di rassicurarlo Nicolás. Si alza in piedi, anche se ancora sente il dolore del calcio di poco prima di Rubens. Fare un tè non prende poi così tanta energia per fortuna.  
  
“Voi... non bevete il tè... con lo zucchero?” chiede Brayan, mimando le sue parole, per essere sicuro di venire capito. “Non è troppo... amaro?”  
  
Kourai-kun ride, Tobio arriccia le labbra. “Con lo zucchero non provi il vero sapore del tè" gli risponde Wakatoshi, inginocchiandosi davanti al tavolino, per poi sedersi, proprio accanto a Kourai-kun. "Un po' di amaro non ha mai ucciso nessuno."  
  
Nicolás si inumidisce le labbra. “Per noi brasiliani" dice. "La vita è già troppo amara così. Il tè, come il caffè, deve essere dolce, come il mare, la musica..."  
  
“...e la famiglia" finisce Brayan.  
  
Nicolás alza un lato delle labbra. “E la famiglia, sì.” Finge di non sentire Tobio, che si piega verso Kourai-kun e gli chiede: _pensi che sia successo qualcosa, qui?_ Ha comunque un tè da preparare.

**Author's Note:**

> Il giorno in cui Romero andrà via dagli Adlers è il giorno in cui smetteranno di essere importanti.


End file.
